


Stay

by Tangey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, adrienette - Freeform, eventual identity reveal, some season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangey/pseuds/Tangey
Summary: Marinette never expected to fall in love with her partner, Chat Noir. Adrien never expected to fall for someone other than Ladybug. Through a series of bad luck and lies, both Adrien and Marinette are forced to admit their feelings and possibly even their secret identities as the protectors of Paris.





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in this fandom. I am still working on “Spread My Wings” but this piece needed to be get out of my head. Here is part one.

  
**Stay**

_“It all comes down to the last person you think of at night. That’s where your heart lies.”_

**Chapter One**

____________

To begin, she never wanted to be the super heroine, Ladybug. She wanted to become a famous fashion designer like her idol, Gabriel Agreste. Saving Paris alongside a cat boy hero named Chat Noir was not apart of her itinerary.

Chat Noir was her partner, chosen in this crazy secret life to protect the city alongside her. He flirted with such vigor and put on such a show with his puns set to impress her. Yet, it was all futile as she had eyes for the son of her idol.

Becoming the spotted hero had done little to change the doubts within herself at first. At times she often felt that her best friend would make a better hero than herself.  
It was often thanks to Chat that she was still sporting spots and saving the day with his help.

Their partnership ran like a well oiled machine. They were in sync with one another. Their trust was valid and they could almost read the other’s mind. As two parts of a whole it was definitely the case. Ladybug and Chat Noir were soulmates after all.

At least that’s what Tikki often told Marinette. Even when she was at the tender age of fourteen, the girl ignored her kwami’s words. She would choose her own love. Miraculous stones held no power over her life.

Well, that is what she believed as the years went by. That is until she slowly felt her heart race at the mere thought of her feline companion. His puns and cocky personality slowly wormed themselves into her heart. Her feelings for Adrien remained but soon fell second to that of her partner.

Gone were the countless pictures on her bedroom walls, replaced with numerous fashion spreads from other designers. She only kept one or two pictures of Adrien when a new line was out from his father’s line. Gone was the stalkerish schedule, and the childish collage of hearts and pictures on her computer screen. Her infatuation with Adrien Agreste was a passing fancy. He no longer held her every thought.

Chat Noir was wild. He was unpredictable and charismatic. It was enough for her to enjoy during their weekly patrols and their akuma battles. His mesmerizing green eyes and his glorious blond hair were enough for Marinette to admit she had a type. Oh yes, she had long ago realized that once she thought of Chat Noir in a not so friendly manner. He had somehow caught her eye and she was just now coming to terms with it.

He had been right all along. She would fall for him someday.

****

He had never expected to have any type of freedom. While his lady had rejected her miraculous at first, he had revelled in his. Plagg and the black cat ring offered a new life, a chance to finally experience life outside the Agreste manor. Losing his mother and gaining a cold-hearted father all within a year had taken a toll on the Agreste heir. He wanted to get out and make friends. Modeling career be damned, he was normal. Well as normal as a teen with cat-like tendencies can be.

Falling in love had been unexpected. He had never felt an attraction like he had with his lady. She was a raging storm and he found himself drowning in her downpour with each day. In his eyes it was love at first sight. She was everything to him and he desired nothing more than making her happy and spending his days with her.

He would never admit it, but he hoped that showing off would gain her affections. All of the anime he grew up watching proved how worthwhile this method truly was. The guy always got the girl in the end. Why wasn’t he able to get his girl at the end of the day?

The model knew he needed to think rationally. Ladybug was out of his reach. At least for now she was out of reach. He needed to spend less time thinking of her and needed to spend more time in hopes he would find someone who loved him back.

He had long ago given up on finding an interest in another girl. He only spent time with three girls and only one was close enough to rival his feelings for Ladybug.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The only other girl to have caught his eye. She was amazing. She could kick his ass in any video game and could design anything. She was amazing and he wanted nothing more than to be close friends with her. She was first and foremost his first female friend at school minus Chloe.

She was bubbly and sassy. She had doe-like blue eyes that rivaled any ocean and hair dark as night.

Her looks alone were enough to do him in. Deep down he knew he had a type. Ladybug and Marinette alike. Both were strong beautiful women that he could see himself falling for. That is, if he hadn’t already.

Ladybug was his first love but Marinette was slowly consuming him.

Her infectious smile and sparkling eyes has woven themselves into his heart. Adoration grew as did his feelings.

It was times like this that he thought about Nino’s words. “Give Marinette a chance, dude. She’s everything you’ve wanted in a partner.”

Falling in love with Ladybug was instantaneous. Falling for Marinette was like a fine wine. It grew greater with time.

******

Marinette found herself sitting alone in her room working on a new design. She had been sketching all evening, finding that her creative process was off. She groaned softly as she erased the thin lines of a new dress with mermaid accents she had come up with. Black smudges from her pencil and eraser littered her page.

There was no fixing this particular piece.

Tikki hovered over her human’s shoulder, gazing down at the sketch. She chewed on a macaron thoughtfully as she hummed.

“Tikki, I think this one is trash. I don’t think it will work out.”

The kwami finished off the macaron and then flew up into her friend’s face.

“Marinette, it’s okay. You can always make another. You need to rest for a bit and I’m sure you will get a new idea.”

The teen sighed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right, Tikki. I could use a break.”

“That’s the spirit! Come on! Let’s get some more macarons!”

“Tikki, you’re lucky we still have some left over.”

The red kwami giggled and flew into Marinette’s shirt as they headed downstairs for some more treats.

*******

Loving Ladybug had been quick. He would follow her until the end of time. Yet, she never showed any romantic interest until now. He had told her countless times she would fall for him someday.

Yet, Adrien felt his feelings for Marinette flourish every day he spent with her. Her shyness toward him had lifted, and he was able to finally become close friends with her.

His fondness had only grown since her birthday when he gifted her with the lucky bracelet. He knew she was his best friend even next to Ladybug and Nino.

It was these thoughts that had him out at night wounded from a fight to protect a girl from a mugger. He was cold and he was swaying as he tried to hold onto his staff to jump across the rooftops in search of help. It was only when he spotted the soft glow of the fairy lights on the third floor balcony of his favorite bakery did he sigh in relief.

Marinette would help.

With two quick leaps with the help of his staff, Chat Noir found himself falling onto Marinette’s balcony, with a broken potted plant next to him.

He hoped she would forgive him for that.

After all, his princess was no damsel. He was the lousy knight who often needed help from the princess.

With a pathetic whimper, he forced himself up and knocked on the door that he knew led to her room.

Marinette would help. He knew she would help her favorite hero in all of Paris.

 

 

 


	2. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots off MariChat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and welcome to the second installment of "Stay." Thank you all so much for the positive recception toward this work. I hope you enjoy chapter two!
> 
> Updates will still be somewhat sporadic. I'm about to take a state test to get certified for what I went back to school for and I'm going to be studying a lot for that. After this week, I should have some more free time to work on this.

**Stay**

 

_ “Someday, someone is going to look at you with a light in their eyes you’ve never seen, they’ll look at you like you’re everything they’ve been looking for their entire lives. Wait for it.” _

 

**Chapter Two**

  
  


Deep down she knew that denying her feelings for Chat was a bad idea. Tikki often told her in only so many words that it’s best to let the heart have what it desires. 

 

Yet, the ancient kwami’s words fell on deaf ears. After all, her heart wanted both Adrien and Chat Noir. Nothing would change that.

 

Adrien was sweet and Chat was cocky. Both were blond and both were kind and both had green eyes. She was beginning to think she had a type.  

 

Both of her boys were sweet but Chat was wild and punny in his own ways. Adrien was sweet, shy and sheltered. She knew this was due to his upbringing but he was slowly opening up with their help, well mainly Nino’s. With time she began to see him slowly come out of his shell and learned more about the poster boy for the Agreste fashion line.

 

Adrien was a closet nerd, which should not have surprised Marinette due to how overbearing his father could be. Nino often explained how Adrien had to keep his interests to himself to keep his ‘image’ as Paris’ It boy. 

 

Anime was something that the blond was extremely passionate about. He could talk about it for ages. With the talk of anime came the ‘love’ of puns. Dear lord, the boy had puns for days. 

 

The girl often groaned at his cheesy lines in her usual ladybug-like fashion. She tried to keep her dislike of his puns to a minimum since he seemed to open up more and more with each stupid pun. She knew deep down that Adrien and Chat Noir would be the bestest of friends.

 

It was little things like this that kept the teen up at night, often choosing to distract these thoughts by sketching new designs.

 

Tikki often told her to let her feelings run their course, and to not dwell too deeply on them as only time would tell whom she ended up with.

 

A thump caught her off guard, along with the sounds of a crash above her. Her blue eyes widened in fear as she grabbed the parasol that sat behind her chaise and headed up the ladder to her bed, slowly. Something had fallen on her balcony and she was not taking any chances.

 

\------

 

Chat groaned in pain as he tried to sit up on Marinette’s balcony. He opened his neon-green eyes as he looked down at the hatch-like opening that led to her bedroom. He saw the lights on, and knew she must be awake on one of her late night designing sprees.

 

He gently rapt his claws against the glass again, hoping she would let him in.  After a few minutes of no response, the feline hero let out a sigh wondering if he should just try and make it home. 

 

His patience seemed to pay off as the hatch door opened, and a pink parasol appeared in his line of vision. His brows furrowed in confusion as said item came crashing down on top of his head, crushing his faux cat ears. He let out a yowl in surprise at the treatment. 

 

Why had Marinette attacked him with a parasol? 

 

As his yowl pierced through the night, the parasol was pushed to the side as a soft gasp broke through his pained yowling.

 

Blue eyes illuminated by the soft glow of fairy lights met wide chartreuse. Both seemed shocked at the sight of one another.

 

The young designer gasped once again, guilt filling her at the sight of her partner. Chat did not visit as often as he had in the past due to obligations in his civilian life. However, it seemed that he had found some time to visit his favorite princess.

 

Marinette stood from her stooped level on her small balcony, offering a hand out to the slouched form of her partner.

 

“Chat, what are you doing out here so late?”

 

The feline hero took her hand gingerly and stood with ease. He winked at her and raised her palm to his lips, ready to kiss her knuckles as he often did with her alter ego. 

 

Marinette pulled her hand free from his grasp, not in the mood for his theatrics. She offered him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Kitty. I wasn’t expecting any late night visitors this evening.”

 

Chat frowned when she pulled her hand away from him. It often reminded him of his lady’s reactions, but didn’t dwell too much on it. He smiled at her apology but tried to play it off as the strong knight he tried to convey.

 

“No need to worry, Princess. Your loyal knight just wanted to check in on his favorite civilian.”

 

Marinette’s eyes narrowed slightly as she caught him stiffening in his boasting. She knew he was attempting to hide something from her. He didn’t know how well she could pick up on his body language. Yet, he also didn’t know she spent time with him in and out of the suit and mask.

 

While he continued to boast about his night, the girl could only let him continue as she surveyed the way he moved, favoring his right side over his left. 

 

“I just had to stop by and tell you about the damsel I saved from a mugger. I---”

 

Marinette held up her hand, silencing him. “Chat, stop playing the hero. I can tell that you are in pain. Where does it hurt?” she asked, concern lacing her voice. 

 

Chat stiffened briefly at her words. He tried to plaster on a fake ‘model’ smile to placate her. “Purrincess, don’t worry about me. I’m just fine. I’m fit as a cat fiddling on a tin roof.”

 

“Chat Noir…. Don’t even try it. I know you are hurt.” She glanced at him and then back down at her bedroom. “Come on, let’s go in my room and I’ll tend to your wounds and feed you too.”

 

The cat-like hero looked ready to argue over the treatment but soon stopped once she shot him an annoyed glance.

 

He had a thing for brunettes with blue eyes. Ladybug be damned, he couldn’t say no to a woman like that. He knew Marinette could kick his butt with ease. 

 

With a gulp, the blond followed the young designer back into her bedroom, careful of trouncing his boots on her pastel pink comforter. He was inconveniencing her enough with his presence. She would not appreciate boot prints on her sheets.

 

Once inside her cozy room, he climbed down her loft and took a seat on her chaise lounge. He watched her putter around her room for a first aid kit among other things. 

 

Amusement filled his eyes as he watched her curse under her breath as she failed to find what she desired. It was only after a moment or so that she found the kit, a plastic storage bin full of bandages and such. 

 

She turned her full attention onto her partner, eyes narrowed in concentration. “Okay, kitty, tell me what hurts or you’ll have to deal with the pain of me figuring it out on my own.”

 

“That’s not necessary, Princess. I just took a hit to the ribs when I was protecting that girl from the mugger.”

 

She didn’t buy it at first as she gazed at him seriously. There had to be more to it than that. She didn’t find a hurt Chat Noir on her balcony that often.

 

“Chat…”

 

He gave in with a sigh and motioned toward his side, the one he tried to keep pressure off of. “Here, is where it hurts. I don’t think it’s that bad, but I was afraid to go home without having someone look at it first. It would raise too many questions.”

 

She glanced up at him and then gently touched his side, watching him stiffen as he let out a breath in pain. “Sorry, kitty.”  

 

“It’s fine. I’ve dealt with worse.”

 

“I know, but I think you might need to unzip your suit so I can take a look at the damage.”

 

Chat waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, trying to undress me without buying me dinner and drinks first? How daring you are, Marinette.”

 

She rolled her eyes again, falling into the mannerisms of her alter ego. “Less flirting, Chat. Seriously, I need to assess the damage. You may be hurt more than you believe.”

 

He let out a groan as he shifted on her chaise, pushing himself to sit up fully as he pulled the bell zipper down with his claws. He pulled it down to his navel, leaving it open as his chest was exposed to the vibrant blue eyes that bore into his own green. 

 

Marinette watched silently as his chest was exposed. She had not seen this much of him in ages, well not since they were younger. He had certainly matured and gained muscle with his escapades as Chat Noir. She couldn’t help but take in the expanse of his lightly tanned skin and his muscle build. It was only when he coughed uncomfortably that she pulled her eyes away from his chest.

 

“I know I’m handsome, but I thought you wanted to check my side for damage?”

 

“Uh…”

 

His cheeks turned pink as he smirked at her. “Feel free to keep staring.”

 

It was then that the designer remembered who she was dealing with. Chat was not her sweet Adrien. He was wild and cocky. He had an ego the size of France and loved to torment her with his good looks. He obviously felt okay enough to tease her, so the pain must not be all that bad.

 

“Alright, Chat, I think you’ll live. Now why don’t you get dressed again and I’ll get us some snacks?”

 

“Or I could stay like this while you get us snacks?”

 

Marinette let out a snort as she stood and headed toward the door that led downstairs. “Whatever, Catsnova. I’ll be back with our snacks shortly.”

 

His eyes followed her body down as she left the room in search of snacks for them.  His cheeks flushed red as he thought of all the teasing he sent her way. Chat Noir saw a side of his friend that his normal self never came in contact with. She was sweet, and sassy and flirty with Chat. With Adrien she was shy and often treated him much differently. The stuttering and blushing had disappeared after a while, something he had been happy about.  Knowing that his father was her idol often made him wonder if he made her uncomfortable due to that. 

 

Nino often told him to relax and not look too deeply into Marinette’s bizarre behavior. The DJ assured him that she liked him and that his father’s identity had nothing to do with it. She was shy and that was that.

 

Yet, as he sat here waiting for her to return, he wondered where they stood now with their feelings. He definitely loved his lady that much was obvious. But Marinette somehow caught his attention with her sweetness and her care for those around her. He enjoyed spending time with her and he was beginning to look forward to seeing her almost as much as he did Ladybug. 

 

Something was changing and he wasn’t sure what it was. But Marinette had definitely caught his attention and his curiosity was getting the best of him.


	3. Call it what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inner thoughts of Adrien and Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and welcome to the third installent of "Stay." I decided to take a break from stuyding for my state certification exam to write this. This chapter is more of their inner thoughts than anything else.
> 
> Thank you all fo the kudos and the kind comments.

Stay 

 

Chapter 3

 

_ “I’m always either used, or replaced, or forgotten. I understand that. But what I don’t understand is why. I always try to make people happy, and to mean something to them. But it never works. I’m always worth shit to everyone, every time.” _

 

\-----

 

Adrien had always been sheltered. Neither of his parents allowed him out of the house often. Homeschooling had been a joint agreement and effort. Adele and Gabriel only wanted the best for their only child.

 

It was things like this that made the blond wonder if he was cursed. Making friends had been hard enough due to his status as a supermodel and being the son of Gabriel Agreste. No one truly wanted to be his friend for him without an ulterior motive.

 

He had been used too many times during his life as a chance to gain publicity or attention from the Agreste fashion line. He never kept friends for long due to this. He didn’t think it was possible. He was the son of a famous designer and no one wanted to be friends unless they could gain something in return.

 

For a while, this belief had been instilled in Adrien’s mind. He kept to himself and often found hobbies to keep himself occupied. He could barely spend time with the one ‘friend’ he did have in the form of Chloe due to his modeling schedule and his lessons.

 

Gabriel only wanted the best for his only child, his heir to the Agreste line. Adrien was perfect in every way and he intended to keep his son away from the outward influences of the world. It was something he and his wife, Adele had been adamant about since his birth.

 

Once Adele had disappeared, Adrien found himself alone more often than not. His interests dwindled down to nothing as depression hit. He simply wanted an out from the emotional turmoil he felt without his mother. His father had all but left him to his own devices. Once a caring and upbeat man, Gabriel had turned into a cold, distant and domineering man who cared little about his only child. 

 

As time passed, the teen found himself yearning for attention and friendship. He needed to spend time with people his own age away from the mansion. He wanted a life away from the cage his father kept him in.

 

Once he found the black cat miraculous, his life changed for the better. Despite being known for bad luck, Adrien felt that his life was finally opening up opportunities for him in various ways. 

 

He had watched enough anime to know that he should find friends who would care for him and not his father’s company. That alone was easier than he had anticipated. Nino, Alya, and Marinette quickly became his best friends.

 

Well, all except for his true best friend and the love of his life, Ladybug. He often found himself turning into a blushing mess when he thought of the spotted heroine. She had captured his heart when she had literally crashed into his life.

 

Ladybug was everything to him. He didn’t care who she was under the mask. He loved her unconditionally and wanted nothing more than to share identities with her.  Sadly, that wouldn’t happen until they finished off Hawkmoth and his akumas. Their identities needed to stay hidden from everyone, even themselves. 

 

At times, he was so immersed in his thoughts revolving around his partner that he didn’t even notice the not-so subtle attention that Marinette often paid him. To him, she was a great friend, and that was that. He was too far gone in his love for Ladybug to even consider liking another girl.

 

The constant teasing from both Nino and Alya was enough to aggravate him. They often tried to play matchmaker between himself and Marinette and it almost always failed. She did not like him in THAT way. 

 

Marinette was one of his first friends and he respected and cared a great deal about her. She was his gaming friend and that was that.

 

But at times when he interacted with her as Chat Noir, he often felt his heart race. The designer exposed a new side of herself to him that he found alluring and fun. She was sassy and amazing. Her eyes sparkled with mischief when they played games together and she would easily defeat him with ease.

 

Marinette was end game for anyone. She was amazing and any guy or girl was lucky to have her. He could not imagine a life without Ladybug. Marinette was a very close second when it came to his interests in women.

 

If his lady had not been around he would have dropped everything and given Marinette a chance. 

 

At times like this, Adrien wondered if he would ever obtain his lady’s love. She never spoke of her life outside the mask. Her life was under lock and key and she would never divulge any information.

 

Ladybug was his first choice but he knew deep down that she was not interested in her catty partner. She dodged all of his advances and often mentioned how she didn’t have time for his puns and or antics.

 

Puns were guaranteed to win the heart of a lady. His animes had shown that plenty of times. He just needed to get her attention focused solely on himself instead of on saving the day constantly. 

 

It was things such as this that made his heart waiver toward Marinette. He didn’t have to go through the theatrics he did for his lady. She was down to earth and often put him in his place. He enjoyed her company and hoped she enjoyed his. 

 

After all, his two favorite girls were like night and day. He couldn’t imagine a day without either of them. 

 

\---------

 

Marinette felt her mind sway toward the thought of her cocky partner. He had not been around since he had fallen on her patio and whined in pain. She was worried about him and often wondered what his home life was like. 

 

Chat came from a lonely home and this much she knew. He didn’t get along with his father all that well and spent most of his time as Chat to get away. 

 

In a sense, she felt like Chat and Adrien would make excellent friends. Both blonds had so much in common and they would probably drive her mad with puns and nicknames galore. 

 

Chat was a breath of fresh air and Adrien was the smell of fresh flowers. Both were similar but they had their differences. 

 

Her boys were amazing and she hoped that they were doing okay. 

 

If Adrien had not been around she would have given into Chat’s advances in an instant. She cared deeply for him and she wanted him to stay in her life forever.

 

Chat brought out the best in herself. He gave he the confidence to stand up to their first akuma and Hawk Moth and pledge to stop the madman.

 

That was the moment she felt her heart constrict. Her interest in Adrien had been non-existent at the time, but soon grew after they made truce with the umbrella in the rain.

 

Adrien was end game. He deserved better than what he dealt with. Just as Chat deserved someone who could truly open up to him and love him as he should be. 

 

Her own life was a mess. As Ladybug, Marinette felt free but still grounded by her conscience. She had a sense of pride to stop this madman who was destroying the city of Paris. With her busy schedule with designing, school, homework, the bakery, and her duties as Ladybug, the girl often wondered how she handled it. 

 

Chat was the constant. He kept her sane in her times of rash behavior. He kept her in line and helped her make decisions all while being a punny kitten with gorgeous eyes and hair.

 

Marinette sat at her desk, finishing up a sketch as she left her mind wander to that of both boys. She loved them both and had no idea what to do. This was her first true interest in anyone and now she was stuck between the two of them. 

 

Why couldn’t life be simple and let her have both Chat and Adrien?

 

She let out a huff as she set pencil down, mind fuzzy with the need of sleep. But time was definitely not on her side as she heard a distant scream outside the bakery. Hawkmoth was at it again.

 

With a groan, the girl forced herself up as she transformed and headed up the ladder to her bed. An akuma was active again and she needed to stop it and get a hold of her feelings.

 

Chat was her intended soulmate. Adrien was the one she truly loved but could not obtain. 

 

Chat would be end game if this continued as it had. 

 

Sighing softly, the girl called out to her kwami, “Tikki, spots on!”

 

For now, she had a city to save. 


	4. On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LadyNoir moments. (My favorite of the love square) but I love all the ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fourth installment of Stay!
> 
> I have a little bit of free time for the next couple of days. So expect another chapter soon.
> 
> Thank you all for the faves, comments, and kudos!

**Stay**

 

_ “You were there for me for so long making me laugh while I was in tears. I will never let anyone take your place, cause you’re the best friend I’ve got. You laugh at my stupid jokes, put up with my worst moods, go along with my crazy ideas and you still manage to see the best in me.” _

 

**Chapter Four**

 

\------------------

 

Dealing with this particular akuma had been cake. It had only taken the duo around an hour to stop them. After all, how hard was it to stop a kid who was upset over their fallen scoop of ice cream?

 

Hawk Moth was losing his touch. It wasn’t often that Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to finish a battle so quickly. Since neither of them had to use their powers they had decided to hang out  on top of their favorite secluded rooftop out of the prying eyes of Paris’ finest bloggers and fans.

 

Ladybug sighed as she leaned back, gazing at the sky. Chat sat next to her, happy as a clam.. well a cat. She knew he would take offense to that comparison. But he seemed far more relaxed than he had in a while despite the scuffle he had dealt with a few days prior with that mugger.

 

Marinette gazed at her leather clad partner, a smile gracing her lips. She reached out and ran her fingers through his soft blond hair, giggling as a purr rumbled in his throat. This was a common occurrence that they both revelled in. 

 

It was only after a few minutes that she felt him push his head into her hands, wanting more attention.

 

“You’re such a needy kitty,” she teased, pressing her gloved fingers further into the spikes of his fluffy hair.

 

She was rewarded with another loud purr as a set off fluorescent green eyes met her own oceanic blue. 

 

Chat grinned, revealing his elongated canines. “My Lady, I cannot espresso enough how much I love the attention.”

 

The pun as per usual caused the spotted heroine to roll her eyes and groan.

 

“That was bad, even for you.”

 

“But it was purrfect for the mewment, Bug. You can’t deny that.”

 

“If you want me to keep petting you, you’ll have to stop with the puns for a while.”

 

The cat hero pouted but obliged to his partner’s wishes. He scooted closer to her side, leaning against he as she continued her ministrations. 

 

Despite his hectic and sad lifestyle, Adrien did it all to spend time with the girl… well one of the girls of his dreams. He craved the attention and the affection that she readily offered. 

 

Just as he had always spent his other ladybug free time seeking affection from another girl.. His princess.. Marinette took great care of him during his visits. He enjoyed the treats and her company. Ladybug and Marinette owned his heart and he could do nothing to stop the worry that filled him at the thought of liking two completely different ladies. He knew he could not have both of them. Even if he did gain one of them as his girlfriend the teen knew deep down that dating either of them as Chat Noir was risky and unfair. 

 

Having a double life was hard enough, but keeping his identity hidden from his friend and his partner was annoying. All he wanted was to know the girl behind the spotted mask and possibly have a close friendship with his designer friend. Unfortunately, none of that was possible for the time being.

 

With another deep purr resounding from his throat, Chat butted his head against his partner’s gloved hand, demanding more scratches. For now, this was enough.

 

\-----------------

 

School was a normal affair, nothing out of the ordinary had occured minus the usual bickering between Chloe and Marinette.  

 

Today it was an argument over fashion designs. Gabriel was holding another contest and of course his childhood friend and his sweet Marinette were entering. Yet, Chloe was boasting about her wealth and how she would win. All the while, Marinette just took it in stride, ignoring Chloe’s snotty comments.

 

Adrien glanced over at Nino and offered him a fist bump in greeting. The DJ grinned and returned the gesture happily. 

 

“Hey dude, how’s it going?”

 

Adrien shrugged his shoulders as he sat his messenger bag down by his feet, careful of doing it too hard so not to rouse his grumpy, sassy kwami. 

 

“The usual. Just watching those two bicker,” he said, nodding his head toward Marinette and Chloe.

 

Nino chuckled at this. “Bro, I know that look. You aren’t even paying attention to their arguing. You’re looking at Marinette like  _ that  _ again. I’m telling you man, just ask her out already.”

 

Adrien shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Nino, how many times do I have to tell you that she’s just a friend. I still like that one girl that I work with.”

 

At this point, Nino couldn’t help but groan. His best bud kept friendzoning the sweet designer. He knew deep down that his model friend had some feelings for her but was still jaded by this girl he had his eye on from work.

 

“One day you’ll give in and realize that you like Mari, my man. She’s a great fit for you, but I’ll leave you to you delusions for now. But at least give it some thought.”

 

The blond nodded as he watched Marinette stalk up the stairs to her seat in a huff, narrowly tripping over the last step as she fell into her seat. 

 

There was no need to think about her in  _ that _ way. He had been doing that for months and was in denial.

 

Ladybug was his first love, and he could not let go of her that easily. She was his sun, and Marinette was his moon. Both ladies meant a lot to him.For now, he would take it easy and enjoy his time with the two of them.

 

\---------------

 

Marinette’s day had started off late. She had slept through her alarm and was only awakened due to the persistence of Tikki and her chastising. From that point she had made it to school and had narrowly missed getting another day of detention for her tardiness thanks to her teacher’s kindness. The woman understood that Marinette had her days and tried to be lenient with her at times. Today she did not feel like reprimanding her since she had been making an effort to show up on time and to turn her assignments in on time. 

 

As the day progressed, Marinette found herself at her wits end with Chloe as another contest for Gabriel had been announced. For once, she had not been in the mood to deal with her ‘enemy’s’ antics and tried to remain civil. It was not an easy feat for the secret hero but she remained impassive much to Chloe’s annoyance.

 

The only thing to made her day better was the softened glance that Adrien shot her as she headed up to her seat. She blushed at his attention, nearly causing her to trip over the final step. Thankfully, she was able to catch herself at the last minute as she sunk into her seat, unaware of the conversation that Nino and Adrien were whispering about. 

 

She just shook her head and started to talk with Alya about her latest blog entry for the Ladyblog.

 

It was a normal day. A day where she dealt with the shy glances from Adrien Agreste and her own muddled thoughts of her punny cat partner.

 

\------------------

 

Marinette sighed as she snuck out onto her balcony, shivering at the chill in the air. She wrapped a blanket around herself as she sat down in her patio chair, fairy lights illuminating the night sky. She kept Tikki tucked into her shirt, using the blanket to shield her from the chilly night air. 

 

It was fairly late and she could not sleep. She had fallen into a designing slump and had needed a break from coming up with an idea for Gabriel’s newest design contest. 

 

For now, she lay back in her patio chair and observed the quiet night around her. Her thoughts revolved around Adrien’s odd behavior all day. She caught him staring at her at least four times, only to see him flush and look away. The behavior was odd for him, and she wondered what it meant. 

 

Alya, deer sweet, sassy, Alya had been egging her on all day. She believed that the supermodel was beginning to see her in a new light. Ever since the party that Chloe had thrown a few weeks ago, and the dance they shared, she knew something that changed between them. Adrien’s attention was definitely suspicious but dwelling on it would do little for her mind.

 

All she knew was that her feelings were split between the two blonds. Tikki mentioned it all the time. Chat was supposed to be he partner in every way possible. They were soulmates.

 

Soulmates be damned. She followed her own heart. For now, she would enjoy her time with both of her boys.

  
  



	5. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Noir, and Tikki teasing her chosen. More MariChat to come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and welcome to the fifth installment of Stay.
> 
> Thank you all for the kind comments and the kudos.

**Stay**

 

_ “Sometimes the bad things that happen in our lives put us directly on the path to the best things that will ever happen to us.” _

 

**Chapter Five**

 

\----------

 

Marinette groaned as she landed on the rooftop of her and Chat’s usual meeting place. She was beyond tired. Hawkmoth had unleashed a new akuma daily for the past week. The villain had been relentless in his attacks. 

 

She wondered if he was beginning to lose his patience with each loss the superhero duo threw at him. The man obviously was obviously at his wits end due to the quality of his latest victims. 

 

Akumatizing a baby? That had to be the worst decision the villain had made. He was losing his touch. 

 

Marinette sat on the edge of the building, her legs dangling off the side. She gazed out at the afternoon sky, the sun glinting off her spotted costume. 

 

School had been dismissed early due to the akuma they had just taken down and she wasn’t in the mood to return home just yet. She had asked Chat to meet up with her since neither had to use their lucky charm or their cataclysm.

 

Yet, it seemed that the kitty had yet to make an appearance. It grated on her nerves how flaky Chat could be at times. In their earlier days as partners, he had been punctual, but it seemed with time he had become lax and thus took much longer to make it to the scenes of the attacks. 

 

She would never admit that she often worried about her silly partner. No, she would never admit that. It was only times such as this that she wondered what kind of life the alley cat lived outside the mask. 

 

Her worries, as they often did caught up with her as she pulled out her yo-yo, flipping it open to her call screen. She tapped on Chat’s line and began to call him.

 

It rang at least three times before it went to his voicemail that often made her roll her eyes. 

 

“Sorry, but this cat isn’t available right meow. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to mew. Unless you’re my lady then I’ll be seeing you soon, bugaboo.”

 

Again, she couldn’t help but groan at the nickname. She did not like his pet name ‘bugaboo.’ It drove her batty. 

 

She was about to leave her partner a message, but was stopped by a set of arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

 

The touch surprised her as she turned and maneuvered herself free from the grasp of her captor. She pushed them down to the side of the roof, her foot balanced on their chest. Well, that is until she was met with a very wide set of green cat eyes.

 

“I forget how good your reflexes are, my Lady.”

 

Ladybug shook her head and moved her foot off his chest as she bent down and offered him a hand.

 

“One of these days you will learn to stop trying to sneak up on me, kitty,” she teased.

 

Chat smirked as he took her hand and stood up with ease.

 

“One day, LB. But not soon enough it seems. Thanks for helping me up though.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Kitty.”  She then crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed.

 

“Where were you? You said you’d meet me here an hour ago.”

 

Green eyes rose behind the black mask, cat eyes perking up at the question. 

 

“My lady did you miss me? I didn’t know mew cared so much.”

 

“Chat… seriously, where were you?”

 

The blond shrugged his shoulders, his bell jingling with the action. 

 

“I was caught up in something. You know, something in my civilian life,” he mentioned in a bitter tone. “I had to make an appearance before someone noticed I was gone.”

 

Her annoyance dissipated at that. She knew little about her partner’s life outside the mask, but knew he had a rather strict father. 

 

“It’s alright. Next time just send me a message. I don’t like being stood up.”

 

Chat’s eyes widened at her choice of words. A smirk graced his lips as he approached her. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say someone missed me.”

 

The spotted hero scoffed at the accusation. “Of course not. I would just appreciate a message. I could have been doing other things instead of waiting around.”

 

“Whatever you say, Ladybug. I’ll win you heart one day.”

 

Her cheeks flushed at his teasing. If only he knew how true that comment was.

 

\----------

 

Chat’s words haunted her for the rest of the day. She knew he had wormed his way into her heart. Admitting it aloud was not an option. Tikki would never let her live it down. She never understood Tikki’s interest in Chat Noir. She seemed supportive of the cat’s interest in her. Was it because they were destined to be together? Soulmates be damned. She didn’t let anything other than her heart control her feelings.

 

Adrien had been the first boy to capture her interest and thus her heart. His sweet, polite, and caring demeanor had her attention. He was such a sweetheart and she couldn’t help but fall for him when he gave her his umbrella. 

 

A blush crossed her cheeks as she looked over at the black umbrella leaning against her wall near her desk. She had never used it again, seeing it as too sentimental.

 

It was one of the few things she had left of Adrien in her room. Well, minus a few candid pictures of them with their friends. The days of fangirling had ended. 

 

Adrien was her friend, first and foremost. He deserved to be treated as such. She stopped obsessing over him after she had gotten to know him. He was a closet dork just as she was.

 

She just wished she could get over her stutter. While it had toned down remarkably since they had first met, she still dealt with it on occasion.

 

Adrien was her first love, and Chat was her second. Well, she still used that word loosely toward Chat. She was very fond of him. 

 

He was different compared to Adrien and she would have fallen for him first if Adrien hadn’t been around. 

 

Chat was over the top and he was flirt. He was obviously interested in her with his numerous pet names for her and his constant cheesy pick up lines. It was hard to take him seriously, especially when he started flirting with her as a civilian. 

 

Calling her princess and kissing her hand as he did with as Ladybug. It was no wonder she brushed off his advances.

 

That had been in the earlier stages of their teen years. 

 

Adrien had fallen behind in his studies with them due to his hectic modeling schedule. He spent half his time homeschooled and the other half in class. He still participated in his usual activities but they had seen less and less of him lately. 

 

As they aged, puberty had hit Adrien like a freight train. He grew into a handsome young man. He now towered over her at six, one, and he had become muscular. She couldn’t help the way her eyes roamed the length of his body. He had grown into an Adonis. 

 

His eyes had always been the gateways to his soul. Now with this new sexier appeal he exuded, she had fallen for him all over again.

 

This was not to say that Chat wasn’t attractive. Puberty had been kind to him as well. He was lithe and had just the right amount of muscle. His skin tight leather ensemble molded to his body, accentuating his body wonderfully. His butt in particular caught her attention. With how close they worked together she saw it more often than not. 

 

Her cheeks reddened again. God, she really did have a type. Blonds were her weakness. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by that of her kwami.

 

Tikki floated in front of her a look of concern crossing her features.

 

“Marinette?”

 

Blue eyes blinked. “Hmm? Tikki?”

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

The superhero nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just thinking.”

 

“Thinking about Chat?”

 

“W-what? Where did you get that idea?”

 

The kwami giggled and shot he a knowing look. “Marinette I’ve been around since the beginning of time. I know that look. You were thinking about him.”

 

Marinette looked away as she spoke. “I was not. I was thinking about Adrien.”

 

“Sure you were. Though, I do have to agree Chat fills out his leather suit nicely.”

 

The teen froze and shot the goddess of creation and look. “What?”

 

“You said that outloud when you were daydreaming about his butt.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

The girl buried her face into her hands, mortified. She didn’t realize she had said that aloud. 

 

Tikki just giggled. “It’s okay, Marinette. This is how it’s supposed to be.”

 

“Tikki I do not have a crush on Chat Noir. Just leave it.”

 

“Well I would, but he’s been knocking on your balcony trapdoor for the past ten minutes. I’ve been trying to get your attention.”

 

Marinette rose from her seated position and looked up toward her balcony. She heard the faint tapping of claws on the glass.

 

She groaned and sat up, ushering the kwami to hide as she climbed up the stairs to her bed and opened the balcony door.

 

The blond looked down at her with a cheshire grin. “Hey there princess. Can I come in for a bit?”

 

“Sure, come on in.”

 

She moved and watched him jump down onto her bed, the grin never leaving his face. 

 

He knew something and she couldn’t help but wonder what he wanted. 

 

“So, what brings you here, Chat?”

 

The cat in question blinked and turned his gaze toward her.

 

“I need advice.”

 

“Advice?”

 

He nodded again. “Well, since you know my Lady as well, I need advice on how to get her attention.”

 

Marinette blinked once, then twice. “W-what?”

 

“I want to win Ladybug’s heart.”

 

Marinette screamed inwardly at this. How did she keep getting caught up in situations such as this?


	6. Wha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette falls victim to Chat's kitten eyes. She still denies things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter and the long leave of absence. In the past two months a lot of things have happened to me:  
> 1\. I passed my state test.  
> 2\. My dog passed away unexpectedly.  
> 3\. I've had pneumonia.  
> 4\. We adopted a puppy.  
> 5\. I was offered the job of my dreams. I will start working next week at one of the best hospitals in my city. 
> 
> I do not know when I will update this next as my schedule is very busy with two jobs, and my own personal life. I'm hoping that once Netflix gets the first twelve episodes this Friday of Season 2 that I will get some more inspiration.

Stay

  
  


Chapter Six

 

\-----

 

“You want… to win her heart?”

 

The cat hero blinked in confusion, ears pinned back against his spiky hair.  

 

“I want to win my Lady’s heart,” he repeated. “Why are you looking at me like that, Marinette?”

 

Marinette had barely registered his confession. He wanted to win Ladybug-no- her heart. She didn’t think he had been serious in his over the top flirting. She had been so dazed that she barely registered the black-clad hand waving in front of her face. 

 

“Princess? Hello? Earth to Princess!”

 

Face flushed, Marinette jumped out of her stupor, blue eyes wide. She giggled nervously, meeting the blond’s worried gaze. 

 

“Sorry, Chat. Uhm, yeah I’m a little surprised. I didn’t think you actually ‘liked’ her that way.”

 

Chat frowned at her words. What did she mean by that? 

 

“What do you mean it’s surprising? I’ve loved Ladybug since she stood up to Hawkmoth during the Stone Heart fight.” He sighed softly. “I’m one smitten kitten.”

 

Hearing his heartfelt confession made her heart beat wildly within her chest.

 

Marinette bit back a groan at the blond’s pun. She was still somewhat taken back by his admission. She had thought he flirted with all ladies.

 

“But you flirt with girls all around Paris.”

 

“What? Is that what you really think, Marinette?” the teen asked, balking at the accusation, cheeks turning red.

 

Her brows furrowed as she studied the hero’s facial expression. 

 

“Well, you’re so over the top, and flirty all the time. How else would you expect me, let alone Ladybug to think otherwise?”

 

Chat sighed and slumped down. “But.. that’s.. I do not flirt with anyone else other than you and Ladybug.” he turned his chartreuse eyes on her, looking somewhat hurt.

 

“Ladybug is the one I love. I just want her to take me seriously.”

 

“Chat…”

 

The cat hero sighed and gazed out into the distance. “Marinette, I’m asking you as a friend to help me. I don’t ask for a lot. I just… I just really want her to understand how I feel about her.”

 

The young designer felt bad for her partner. She felt horrible for taking in his confessions unknowingly. Drawing in a deep breath, she reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

She spoke from the heart, her mind gone for the time being. “Chat, I'll help you. You deserve so much more than you realize.”

 

The biggest grin stretched across the blond’s face, one that made Marinette’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Thank you, Princess! I owe you! Can I do the same for you?”

 

His innocent green eyes gleamed against the dark contrast of his mask. His words caught her off guard. 

 

She blushed and shook her head. “No, don’t be silly. There isn’t anyone that I’m interested in that way. Let me just help you with Ladybug.”

 

He frowned, but nodded. “Alright. Thank you, Marinette.” He reached out and took her hand, kissing the top of it in a chivalrous fashion.

 

“Until next time, Princess.”

 

He jumped off her balcony and headed off into the distance, using his staff to jump across the rooftops of Paris. 

 

All the while, Marinette stared, dumbfounded. She couldn’t believe she had decided to help her partner win her heart.

 

Tikki flew out from within her blazer, staring at her partner worriedly. 

 

“Oh Marinette… What are you going to do?”

 

Blue eyes blinked rapidly. “I don’t know, Tikki. I just wasn’t thinking.”

 

The kwami’s vibrant eyes narrowed in a knowing manner. “You were thinking, just not with your head. You were thinking with your heart.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the kwami. “Tikki, I don’t like him like that. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

 

Tikki giggled. “When you finally decide to admit that I’m right. You’re going to have to help him. You did promise him, Marinette.”

 

The teen groaned, knowing that her kwami was right about helping Chat Noir. He was her best friend and she couldn’t break a promise to him. But admitting that she liked him in that way? No chance. Adrien was the one she loved, not Chat.

 

For now, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

 

“Looks like I have to aid him in getting my affections.” 

  
  



	7. Loose Lips Sink Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needs to watch herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see? I do apologize for the long hiatus since my last update. I’ve officially been at my new job for three months. Since then I’ve dealt with a lot of hardships. My mom was in hospital for a bit and then my uncle passed away from a long battle with cancer. I took time off to get through it.
> 
> Anyway, I intended to have this posted on my birthday (July 9th) but it ended up being late. So here is chapter seven!

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

 

Marinette knew she had made a mistake, a big one at that. She was playing with the feelings of her superhero partner. She didn’t want to admit that she felt something for him. Tikki would never let her hear the end of it. Even though she trusted him with her life, she still felt her heart go out to Adrien. The supermodel had won her heart that day in the rain with the umbrella.

 

Chat had to up his game if he wanted to distract her from Adrien. The cat was cocky and egotistical at times. He was punny in his own right and over the top. Unlike sweet Adrien who was modest at most and was like your typical teenage boy. He liked video games, and he was a gentleman. 

 

Yet, the girl’s heart ached for the problem she had caused. Chat was sensitive in his own right. She had seen this on more than one occasion. The boy behind the mask was different than the led on. Why did he put on such a facade as Chat Noir?

 

She knew she could have fallen for Chat if he had stayed true to himself. He seemed like such a sweetheart beneath the leather suit and ears. He let his true ‘self’ show at times,  especially when he was stressed. 

 

Adrien was quiet and spoke little of his problems. Even his best friend, Nino often spoke of how little he truly knew about his best friend. Adrien was a puzzle that no one could solve. 

 

Chat was wearing more than one mask. He was hiding something from the world, especially his lady. 

 

What was a girl supposed to do? She definitely had a type. Two blonds with green eyes and sweet personalities. 

 

Would she choose the pun loving leather clad cat hero or would she give in and choose the sweet down to earth supermodel of the Agreste line?

 

\---

 

Adrien laid back on his bed, eyes gazing up at his ceiling. He tossed a paper ball up and down as his kwami watched. 

 

Plagg feigned interest in his chosen’s actions as he chewed on a piece of camembert cheese. 

 

“Plagg, do you think I’ll finally be able to win my Lady’s heart?”

 

The kwami of destruction rolled his eyes and swallowed the remainder of his pungent cheese. “I don’t know, kid. You seem to think that she will fall for you sooner or later. What makes you think that your princess can help you win the bug lady’s heart?”

 

Adrien huffed in frustration. He stopped tossing the paper ball, letting it fall onto the edge of his bed. “Well, she knows Ladybug. They’re friends, you know? Plus, she can help me win her affections. Marinette is amazing. She could help me and I could help her win the guy of her dreams.”

 

Plagg once again groaned, shaking his head. His chosen was such an idiot. He had known who Tikki had chosen since day one. He could sense her all the time. Yet, he would never let his kitten know that. He’d never find a moment of peace to enjoy his cheese.

 

“Kid, you need to relax. One day you will win her heart. For now, you need to concentrate on stopping the villain and then you can worry about your lady friend. Identities are meant to stay hidden until the danger has passed. Enjoy your time with her as you can for now.”

 

Adrien sat up, eyeing the cat kwami thoughtfully. “That’s awfully serious for such a lazy cat like yourself. You didn’t even beg for more of that nasty cheese.”

 

“Consider it a gift. I’m feeling generous today, Adrien. For now, why don’t you just think about your princess. I’m sure she will help you somehow. She is smitten with you anyway.”

 

“Plagg, stop that. Marinette is just a friend.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, kid.”

 

Adrien sighed heavily. For now he was back to square one. He had nothing to lose and nothing to gain just yet.

 

\----

 

It had been a few days since the confrontation between Marinette and Chat Noir. Now it was one of the rare quiet days that the superhero duo chose to patrol. Patrol was just an excuse to hang out and catch up on things with each other. 

 

Ladybug sat on the edge of a roof, gazing out into the vast distance of the beautiful city of romance. She watched as the lights on the Eiffel Tower came to life as the inky darkness began to take over the night sky. The wind blew gently through the girl’s black hair, as she waited for her feline partner.

 

Chat had been late. This wasn’t rare or new. He often spoke of how busy he was in his civilian life at times and struggled with getting away from his household. 

 

This had been the latest he had been. Marinette was becoming agitated by his lateness. If this cat wanted to win her heart, he needed to at least call her and explain his tardiness. 

 

The sound of metal on metal caught her attention. She let out a sigh in relief, knowing that her partner had finally made an appearance. 

 

She turned and watched as the blond landed next to her, his glowing green eyes meeting her own blue.  

 

“It’s about time, kitty. I was wondering if you were going to show up.”

 

Chat smirked, turning fully toward his lady. “With all do respect, m’lady, I was caught up in a rather catastrophic ordeal at home. I couldn’t slip away that easily.”

 

“So you say, pussy cat. But next time, at least send me a message. I was worried,” Ladybug muttered. 

 

The teen’s green-cat-like-eyes widened. “You, were worried about me?”

 

Crap… She didn’t meant to say that out loud. “Uh, no, I wasn’t at all. I was just wondering what was keeping you.”

 

“You were worried about me.” He grinned, leaning closer to his spotted partner. “You don’t have to hide your feelings for me, M’lady. You know that you turn my world upside down,” he added with a wink.

 

She could not deal with his teasing antics at the moment. “Please, you’re all talk and you know that. You’re way over the top, Kitty. That’s not going to get you anywhere with the ladies, especially me.”

 

Ladybug waited for the boy to take the bait. She had dangled a clue in front of him, hoping he’d grab onto it like a hungry fish. 

 

Adrien took in this bit of information slowly, letting it sink into his memory. His lady didn’t like his cocky personality?  All the teasing and such… It annoyed her?

 

“Do… Do I really annoy you that much?” he asked, voice failing him.

 

Ladybug noted the difference in his tone. She looked over at her leather-clad partner, gauging him.

 

“What do you mean, Chat? You know how you are over the top.”

 

Chat sighed softly, curling in on himself. He looked away from her, his glowing cat-like eyes fighting to stray from her.

 

“I didn’t realize I came off as annoying. I’m just being myself, you know? It’s not often that I get to be myself.”

 

The female hero felt her heart ache at his words. She knew he was sensitive deep down, but often forgot due to his silliness. She frowned and then gazed at him. “Kitty, I didn’t mean it that way. I was just saying that if you want to get someone’s attention, someone that you like, that you need to lay off the theatrics. Be your sweet, sensitive self.”

 

At his partner’s words, Chat’s face heated up, turning red beneath his black domino mask. He turned his piercing eyes onto her smaller form, a look of awe forming over his face. 

 

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

She nodded, sensing the end of the passing moment. “So, want to patrol or do you want to hang out tonight?”

 

Chat shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t mind either way. I get to spend time with you regardless.”

 

Marinette flushed at his words. How did he manage to say things like that? She could barely talk to Adrien!

 

“I’m okay with hanging out here tonight. We haven’t had an attack in the past two days. I think Hawkmoth is taking a break or laying low.”

 

“You’re probably right, M’lady. Do you think that he’s planning something?”

 

She shrugged, scooting closer to her partner, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “I don’t know, kitty. But we’ll handle it together like we have with the rest.”

 

He smiled, and nodded. His heart bursting. He felt appreciated and loved. Nothing could stop him and his lady.

 

\------

 

Marinette had just returned from patrol and let her transformation fall. She yawned widely, gazing at her kwami tiredly.

 

“Tikki, you ready for bed?”

 

The red goddess nodded, munching on the cookie that her chosen had given her only moments before. 

 

Stretching her arms up, the teen headed up the stairs that led to her loft-style bed. She was about to lay down when she heard a faint tap on her trapdoor above her bed. 

 

Knowing it could only be one person, she groaned and stood up, opening the small door with ease. She was met with the piercing green eyes of her feline partner.

 

“Chat? What are you doing here so late?” she asked, tiredly.

 

The hero smiled apologetically. “Sorry for dropping by so late. But I wanted to ask you something.”

 

She motioned for him to come into her room. She moved back and let him drop down into her room.

 

“So, what is it that you wanted to ask me, Chat Noir?”

 

The blond didn’t speak as his eyes fell upon the numerous pictures of Adrien Agreste that covered her bedroom walls.

 

“Uh, does someone have a crush, princess?”

 

She bit back a groan, knowing that she wouldn’t get out of this that easily. She blushed and diverted his attention from the pictures.

 

“Stop it, Chat. I’m being serious. What did you want to ask me?”

 

A smirk graced his lips as he sat back on the edge of her bed. “Oh I dunno, purrincess. I’m feline very interested in your choice of decor right now.”

 

Her face turned bright red as Chat continued to tease her. She was far from in the mood for it. 

 

“He’s a model. I’m interested in design and his father is my favorite designer.”

 

“So you’re interested in the model that wears your favorite designer’s clothing?”

 

Marinette groaned and threw a pillow at her feline partner.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Serves you right, Chat.” She glared, eyes narrowed. “I do not have a crush on Adrien.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, princess. Denial isn’t only a river in Egypt.”

 

“Chat!!!”

 

The blond grinned and held up his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. Anyway, I did have a question for you.”

 

Marinette sighed and then straightened as she eyed him curiously. “Okay. What’s your question, kitty?”

 

“Well I remembered you and my Lady are friends. I wanted to know if you could tell me who she has a crush on?”

 

Marinette froze at the innocent question. “What? Why would I know that?”

 

Chat eyed her curiously and shrugged. “She mentioned that you two are close friends. I just want to know who I am up against.”

 

Marinette looked away and knew that she had dug her own grave. This entire thing was getting insane. Should she tell him or should she blow it off?

 

“I don’t think it’s my place to say. Why don’t you ask her yourself?”

 

“She won’t tell me,” he said sadly, cat ears folding down on his head. “Besides with secret identities and all.”

 

The girl felt bad for keeping so much from her best friend but knew it wouldn’t be a great idea in the long run. “Kitty, it’s better to stay in the dark. Just because there is someone like Adrien in the way doesn’t mean she doesn’t care about you.”

 

“ADRIEN?!”

 

Marinette felt her face drain of color as the name slipped past her lips. She was in deep crap. Tikki would end her.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments!

**Stay**

 

**Chapter Eight**

 

\-----

 

Hearing the screech from her partner had been enough to light a fire under her butt. Marinette had to placate Chat Noir if she intended on getting him out of her room before his yowls woke up her parents.

 

Just how loud could her partner be?

 

Marinette placed a hand over the blond’s mouth, silencing his screeching. She let out a groan as she pushed him to sit still. His glowing green eyes were wide as he stared at her, bewildered.

 

“I’ll move my hand if you can keep the yowling down, Chat.  I don’t need you waking up my parents.”

 

He looked on, apologetically, nodding his head and falling silent.

 

Satisfied with this, Marinette removed her hand from his mouth and gauged his now serious expression.

 

“Adrien…. Adrien Agreste… Are you kitten me? That’s my competition?”

 

Marinette raised a brow at her partner’s antics. She knew he was feeling like himself if he was punning. She sighed, and raked a hand through her hair. “Nope, Adrien is not your competition. Just because I said his name doesn’t mean that is Ladybug’s crush.”

 

“Sure it isn’t,”  he teased. “M’lady likes the twinky supermodel. Who would have thought…”

 

Marinette noticed the bitterness in his tone. “Jealous, Chat?”

 

The blond scoffed, shaking his head. “Far from it, Princess. I don’t have any reason to be jealous. I can hold my own against Adrien Agreste. He’s just a pretty face.”

 

“He’s my friend. There is much more to him than just a pretty face. He is very sweet and caring.”

 

“You think so? He’s the perfect son of a famous designer. It could be an act.”

 

Marinette glowered at the blond. “Think what you will, Chat. Adrien is not like that.”

 

Chat didn’t say anything. He just stared at her, a small smile gracing his handsome face.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” She teased.

 

“No, I was just thinking.” He offered her his trademark grin. “It’s just ironic.”

 

Marinette frowned at this. “Why do you say that?”

 

“Can’t say. It’s a secret.” 

 

The designer rolled her eyes. “Sure it is.”

 

Chat smirked once more and then sighed. “Well you gave me more information than I needed for tonight. Thank you, Marinette. Looks like I will be having my hands full with a challenge.” 

 

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. “I highly doubt that, Chat. Ladybug is pretty secretive. She won’t tell you anything about her crush even if it is Adrien.”

 

“Heh, well princess, if you want, I could always put in a good word with Adrien for you. I am a friend of his, you know.”

 

The girl froze at this. Her partner knew Adrien…. Adrien Agreste?! How was she just know finding this out?

 

“You know Adrien?”

 

The blond nodded. “Sure do. I’ve become rather close with him you could say. After those times I’ve helped save him and all from akumas.”

 

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. She should have known this. Chat was friends with most of those who he encountered during akuma attacks more than once. He was just that friendly.

 

“Eh, it’s okay. I’m already friends with him. I’ll leave it at that. He doesn’t see me in that light anyway.”

 

Chat raised a brow at the girl’s choice of words. He considered Marinette one of his closest and bestest friends. She was just that awesome. 

 

“Don’t give up, Marinette. You never know.”

 

With that said, the cat themed hero winked and bid her a farewell. He left her alone to wallow in her muddled thoughts as he headed home.

 

She watched him leave, her eyes wide as she took in all the information she had been dealt. Chat was a spitfire and she would never admit how much he made her heart rate rise.

 

\----

 

Chat dove into his room through his open glass window. He dropped his transformation in a sparkle of green light. He yawned widely as his kwami spun free from his ring.  

 

Plagg yawned in tandem, fangs exposed. He began to whine for his usual cheese as Adrien placed a new tin of the camembert on his desk.

 

He didn’t bother giving his kwami a disgusted look for eating such smelly, disgusting cheese. He was too caught up in his thoughts. Marinette had surprised him in more ways than one. 

 

She definitely knew his lady fairly well. She admitted that the spotted hero had a weak spot for Adrien Agreste. Him! The other guy had been himself all along!

 

His dreams were coming true. He grinned, resting his elbows on his desk, imagining living with his lady on a private island, eating nothing but fruit and having a pet hamster.  He hoped she liked hamsters. The dopey grin grew further on his face as he thought about her blue bell eyes and sassy personality.

 

It was only when he was assaulted with the stench of camembert directly in front of his nose. 

 

The blond bit back a gag as he blinked, ending his ladybug dreams. “Plagg! What do you want?!”

 

The kwami of destruction grinned, downing the piece of cheese in a single gulp. He chuckled as he glared at his owner. “Look, I usually have to listen to you talk about your feelings for ladybug, but I think you need to realize the mess that you made for yourself, kid.”

 

Adrien blinked, brows rising in confusion. “What do you mean the mess I made for myself?”

 

Plagg glared at his chosen, hovering directly in front of his face. “So your ladybug likes you. But so does your other friend, pigtails. You said that she shouldn’t give up on Adrien.” He stopped and added, “Do you see the problem here?”

 

Adrien fell silent as he realized the mistake he had made. In the midst of his happiness over Ladybug’s supposed crush on himself, he had given Marinette the idea to continue pursuing himself. He couldn’t have two girlfriends!

 

“Plagg! What am I going to do?!”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to warn you about for the past thirty minutes when you were on Ladybug island in your head again.”

 

Adrien buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. He was smart when it came to academics and sports. Why did he become an idiot when ladybug or Marinette was concerned?

 

“Plagg, I messed up.”

 

“As I’ve been telling you.”

 

The black cat kwami perched himself on his chosen’s shoulder, patting his hair.  “Adrien, why don’t you just pick one of them? You know Ladybug pretty well, but you know Marinette even better. At least you know who Marinette is.”

 

He nodded at this, but knew deep down it didn’t matter. He had feelings for ladybug first and wanted to love the girl under the mask just as much. 

 

“I don’t care who Ladybug is under the mask. I vowed since our first akuma battle that I would love the girl beneath that mask just as much as I love her superhero persona.”

 

“You’re such a sap, kid. You just can’t go for the safer, easier route can you?”

 

Adrien shook his head. “As much as I like Marinette, she is still one of my best friends, just as Ladybug is.”

 

“But she’s just a friend, right?”

 

“Yeah, she is. She’s my best friend except for Nino and Ladybug.”

 

“You’re in denial, Adrien.”

 

The blond sighed as he stretched his arms up, yawning once more. 

 

“You always say that, Plagg. You don’t know anything about love, remember? You only love cheese.”

 

Plagg bit back a retort as he flew off from Adrien’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Look, it’s late. Let’s go to bed. That vile woman is gonna bang on your door to wake us up early enough.”

 

Adrien just followed his kwami over to the bed and fell back onto it, a small smile gracing his lips. 

 

He loved Ladybug and he knew they were meant to be together. Nothing would come between them, not even thoughts of Marinette.

 

At least that’s what he told himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
